


we knew it'd end this way

by Sway



Series: end this way [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dry Humping, Frottage, M/M, set during 5.16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is that what you want? That I hate you, and you made me do this? I’m gonna lose everything because of you!”</p>
<p>The words hurt more than the blows. Not because Mike’s hits are weak, he actually packs quite the punch for a skinny guy. His words have better aim. They don’t evaporate against Harvey’s cover. They slip right through, grazing his skin drawing blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we knew it'd end this way

**Author's Note:**

> set during 5x16 where Mike visits Harvey's condo and things ensue
> 
> title is from “M.I.N.E.” by Five Finger Death Punch

“Is that what you want? That I hate you, and you made me do this? I’m gonna lose everything because of you!”

 

The words hurt more than the blows. Not because Mike’s hits are weak, he actually packs quite the punch for a skinny guy. His words have better aim. They don’t evaporate against Harvey’s cover. They slip right through, grazing his skin drawing blood.

 

The uppercut to the stomach makes him stumble but the footrest behind him trips him up and takes him down. He hits the hardwood floor and for a moment he has neither air nor vision.

 

Mike is on him then, astride his hips, one hand on his chest. 

 

“Is this what you want?” 

 

Mike’s voice is high-pitched, almost breaking. He lands his first blow against Harvey’s chin. 

 

“That I blame you?”

 

Left eyebrow.

 

“That I go back and rat you out?”

 

Left eyebrow again. Skin breaks. Had they ever sparred together, that hit could have done some serious damage.

 

“That I give up my best friend just to…”

 

Nose. And now Harvey can taste blood.

 

“Is this what you want?”

 

“Yes.” Harvey’s answer is simple and it’s the truth. 

 

Mike sits back then, a model image of resignation. He is out of breath and his eyes have turned dark with tears. They don’t fall, not just yet.

 

“Why?” He barely manages. “Why are you doing this? Why can’t you just let me…”

 

It all has boiled down to this. The all-nighters. The papercuts from rifling through miles of legal documents. The shortcuts and detours. The shady deals and park bench meetings. All of it with two intentions. 

 

To keep Mike (and preferably the rest of them, too) on this side of prison bars.

 

And to avoid this question.

 

The one question that only knows the one answer. The one answer that can’t be watered down or distorted to spare Mike’s feelings. It sure as hell doesn’t spare Harvey’s and that’s the whole problem in a nutshell.

 

Harvey knows defeat when he’s confronted with it. He doesn’t like it, never accepts it lightly, almost always tries to turn it in his favor.

 

Not this one. 

 

He has no defences left. This one he has to face.

 

“Because I love you.”

 

Mike tries to say something - he turning wheels in his head are all too visible - but he can’t manage more than a “Wh…”

 

His eyes flit over Harvey’s face as if he is looking for something, for a clue that it’s all just a joke. Harvey knows that all he’s going to find is part relief, part fear and a dash of shame.

 

“Mike…,” Harvey starts when Mike doesn’t respond for a painfully long minute.

 

“Don’t,” Mike holds up a hand to shut him up. “Just…” He clenches his jaw, barely holding on to his composure. “Why do you…” When the first tear rolls down his cheek, he raises his fist again.

 

Harvey closes his eyes.

 

He expects Mike to go for the nose again. Deep down, he wants him to. He wants him to draw more blood. He wants him to cause more damage, to inflict more pain. He wants to be punished for being the cause of Mike’s agony.

 

He knows he’s being unfair. Springing that on Mike - and now - is the lowest possible blow he could have dealt. With just four words he has made an impossible situation so much worse. 

 

Mike’s punishment knocks the breath from his lungs.

 

His kiss barely feels like one. 

 

It’s slow, tentative.

 

A first one in every sense.

 

Harvey’s eyes fly open and he looks up at Mike. He has already tasted his tears but when he sees them now, it breaks him.

 

He wants to take it all back, take back his words just now, wants to undo all the things that have happened, wants to go back to that job interview and just say: ‘No.’

 

And yet… 

 

And yet he stands by his words because they are the truth. He wouldn’t do anything any other way. And he can’t even imagine what his life would be like without Mike.

 

“Say it.” Mike’s voice swims in tears. 

 

Harvey swallows, not trusting his vocal chords.

 

“Say it again.”

 

“I love you.” It’s easier now. 

 

Mike kisses him again. And this time, Harvey can feel it all. He can feel Mike’s lips on his, the tip of his tongue just there. He can feel the warmth of Mike’s body as he presses down against him, the heat of his breath against his skin.

 

But all of that is just physical. He can also feel the urgency. He can taste the yearning, the want and need.

 

Harvey reaches his up and digs his fingers into Mike’s hair but Mike slaps his hand away. Instead, he pins it to the floor next to Harvey’s head, trapping him beneath his body.

 

And Harvey lets him.

 

If that’s what Mike needs right now, he is not going to deny him. 

 

So he lets Mike press him to the floor, lets him slide his body against his, lets him take control. He doesn’t mind Mike’s weight on him. He doesn’t mind how he has trouble taking a decent breath. And he certainly doesn’t min the friction that makes his cock strain against his pants.

 

With his right hand, Mike reaches for Harvey’s tie, winding it once, twice around his fingers, drawing him even closer. He can’t get away from Mike when he finally breaks the kiss to get some air.

 

“Is this what you want?” Mike asks again, all husky and out of breath.

 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Harvey has fantasized about this; how this would go - on the off-chance that he ever told Mike how he felt. They had done it slow and deliberate, and they had torn each other’s clothes off with frantic need. 

 

And now that off-chance has become reality and Harvey isn’t all that sure he wants this. Not with Mike’s tears in his mouth and his own blood drying at his temple. Not with Mike getting married in a few hours. Not with Mike going to prison.

 

Still… the unfair and selfish part of him wants this. Exactly like this because there is no other way. This is his only chance, however messy it is. 

 

He still doesn’t answer the question. Instead he reaches up with his free hand and cups Mike’s face with a gentleness that almost breaks Mike. He draws him in, teases his lips with his, let’s his tongue dart out, trying to get a better taste of him.

 

But Mike won’t have any of that. He let’s go of Harvey’s tie and grabs a hold of his wrist instead, pinning it to the floor like the other one. Harvey’s back strains with the shift of position and he arches up against Mike. 

 

He can feel Mike against him, can see the outline of his erection where it strains against his pants, can make out the wet spot just above Mike’s left thigh.

 

It’s ridiculous. It’s ninth grade locker room material. It’s the hottest thing Harvey has seen in an unspeakably long time. 

 

He has no idea what this is or where it’s going to go and he really couldn’t care less. If this is what Mike wants from him right now, he’ll gladly give it. If this is all it’s ever going to be, that that’s okay, too.

 

“I hate you,” Mike says, grinding his hips down against Harvey’s as if to make a point. “That’s what you want, right? That’s what you want me to say.”

 

“Mike, I…,” Harvey manages, not exactly focused when Mike rolls his hips again, the circling motion slotting them together just perfectly.

 

“I can’t.” Mike shakes his head and there are new tears glistening in his eyes. “I can’t say it. I can’t ‘cause I…”

 

“Don’t... Mike,” Harry interrupts him, “ please… don’t.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because you don’t mean it.” Harvey wants to believe his own words, wants them to be true, wants them to be more than just self-preservation.

 

“Damn it, Harvey.” Mike lets go of his hands, sitting up in his lap. “Why are you doing this?”

 

“Because you’re going to jail tomorrow,” he replies simply, the plain truth of it making his heart clench.

 

Mike is crying in earnest now. He has his face buried in his hands, his shoulders twitch with every sob he tries but fails to hold back. His angry bravado is dissipating, making way for the fear.

 

It’s a struggle but Harvey manages to sit up, still cradling Mike against him, and he wraps his arms around him. Mike is shaking, ready to fly apart or bolt or whatever is going to get him out of this. But Harvey holds on to him, maybe stronger than he needs to but this isn’t just for Mike. This is for him, too. He is selfish like that.

 

“I can’t do it.” Mike’s words almost get lost against Harvey collar. “I can’t…”

 

“Yes, you can,” Harvey assures him. And himself. “You can do it. I know you can.”

 

“No, I…” Mike sobs again and Harvey can feel his tears soak through his shirt. “You were right. I am too weak to…”

 

“You listen to me, Mike. Just this once you listen to me.” It takes a lot of him for Harvey not to get lost in the scent he breaths from Mike’s neck, a mixture of sweat and cologne he could just drown in and never resurface. He puts his mouth right next to Mike’s ear, making sure he hears him. “I know that you’re scared. You would be an idiot not to be. But you’re not weak. You could have thrown in the towel so many times but you never did. You’re the strongest person I know. And you’re going to get through this.”

 

Mike pulls back ever so slightly and Harvey lets him. His eyes are still brimmed with tears but at least his sobs have ceased now. Not that they won’t haunt Harvey for the next two years anyway.

 

“I’m sorry,” Mike says, “I shouldn’t have…”

 

“Doesn’t matter now. It’s alright.” WIth his thumb, Harvey brushes a stray tear from Mike’s cheek, cupping his face as he goes along. He gives him a soft peck to the corner of his mouth, tasting salt. “It’s going to be alright.” His other hand slides from Mike’s back down to his butt, gently kneading the fleshy part he can reach.

 

“Harvey…,” Mike breaths against his mouth.

 

“Tell me to stop.”

 

Harvey knows this isn’t the way. This isn’t how they should solve this. They should sit down properly, maybe have a drink, maybe talk about it. He should try to talk Mike’s fears away, tell him he’ll be there every step of the way whenever Mike needs him. But somewhere deep down and definitely down against his crotch he knows that they have used enough words already. They need something else now.

 

“You should learn how to finish what you started.” Harvey quips when Mike doesn’t tell him to stop.

 

“That’s why I’m going to prison tomorrow.”

 

Where Mike finds that humor all of a sudden is beyond Harvey but he can’t help but laugh. The sound hitches in his throat when Mike rolls his hips, rekindling that dying flame once again.

 

Harvey lets him have this, lets him take it, take him. 

It doesn’t take long until Mike is fully hard again. If this was any indication of what it would be like to actually _have_ Mike…. Harvey can’t think about that. Not now. This isn’t about Harvey, it’s about Mike. It’s about Harvey helping Mike take his mind off of the day looming ahead, it’s about letting his world narrow down to just this. Right here.

 

So he talks him through it, those being the only words left to say. He tells Mike to let go, to just take what he needs and not worry about Harvey. He urges on every roll of Mike’s hips, every push for friction and release.

 

Mike falls easily into a rhythm, sliding against Harvey as if they’ve done this countless time before. Harvey cups his ass with both hands now, pulling in even closer. They fit together just so, wrapped around each other, their clothes barely separating them. 

 

“Harvey…” Mike’s voice is muffled against the crook of Harvey’s neck.

 

“Go on. Don’t hold back now.”

 

Mike doesn’t. He quickens his pace, easing off hurriedly, pushing down harder. He is striving for release now, little moans and pleas coming in rapid succession.

 

It’s music to Harvey’s ears and he hangs on to those little sounds. He wants to hear them over and over again even if he has to wait two years for it.

 

Fingers digging into the back of Harvey's neck, Mike stills, his body becoming rigid. On the exhale, he comes, his hips jerking forward, pressing tightly against Harvey. The orgasm rolls through him like a wave, making his thighs quiver and his breath come in ragged pants.

 

Harvey lets him ride it out against him. He, too, is way too close but he doesn’t dare move. Mike brushing up against him is too delicious a sight and feel to spoil with his own release.

 

When Mike comes down, he remains slumped against Harvey, breathing heavily against his neck. It takes him a long time until he is able to speak again.

 

“I should go.”

 

Harvey knows these words would come but they hurt nonetheless. “I know.”

 

Mike shifts a little awkwardly against him now, their clothes sticky and a fraction too tight.

 

“What are you going to do?” 

 

“Go home, take a shower…” Mike clears his throat. “And then I’m calling off the wedding.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) 
> 
> I had no idea where this was going to but here we are. I hope you enjoyed it. If so, there'll be two more parts in this series. Encouragement in any shape or form is always welcome. :)


End file.
